


A Secret Code

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Nino keep in touch while at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Code

It was the life of adults. They go to their office buildings on the opposite sides of town, each carrying one half of the pot of curry they made the night before. They sit at their desks and more or less do work, while trying to find ways to break the monotony.

"This is my favorite internet radio station," he said, sending him the link. "You can request songs from their database."

Nino listens, because it's the generally the kind of music he likes. He never bothers to request any songs. When Nino's sitting in his cube, texting under the desk and thinking about lunch, he has one ear bud on and the other dangling off the edge of his desk.

And there it goes again, that one song that he knows nobody would ever request, because it's really old and obscure, and the singer has that sort of nasally voice that nobody likes.

But Nino smiles a little, because he knows that Ohno always requests it to say hello.


End file.
